Greedy and Goggling
by queerfaery
Summary: A College Hockey AU in which Monty is The 100's manager full to the brim with thoughts of Jasper Jordan - a fellow teammate and his best friend. Friendships are forged, relationships are born and battles fought. Join me in this adventure?
1. When the Time is Right I'll Strike

**When the time is right I'll strike**

Monty looked across the pitch, admiration in his eyes and joy embedded in the crinkles of his eyes as he smiled. How did he manage to look so perfect? Covered in sweat, his face the colour of a tomato yet it was still so flawless. Jasper managed to make it look sexy, his drenched shirt clutched to his chest lining the beautiful muscles he had underneath and the redness of his cheeks was cute. And that broad smile, wow, Monty couldn't get enough of it, it was infectious. He was smiling already. Monty was completely taken by his best friend, Jasper had penetrated the armour he had carefully laced around his heart and seized it for himself.

He also couldn't stop the swell pride when he noticed Jasper's goggles planted firmly on his head acting to keep his hair out of his eyes. Monty had made and given them to him as a Christmas present since Jasper was a huge science nerd. He had crushed his old pair that had been hidden under some dirty clothes in the bombsite that was his room. Now Jasper never took his new pair off his head so they didn't end up with the same cruel fate. It ignited pure delight and a warmth he was not yet accustomed to to see his gift treasured so much.

"Monty!" He raised his head looking up to meet the perpetrators voice; he had been enjoying ogling his best friend. There had been a time when Monty felt guilty staring at his best friend with impure desires but at some point it had passed. Monty had given up and let his wanting run a little wild. He wasn't proud and was never void of worry or fear of Jasper finding out one day but he couldn't resist. Jasper was like chocolate cake – delicious, tempting and dangerous for your health…if only Monty could take a bite. One day. One day he will take the time to strike and with a bit of luck win Jasper's heart too.

"Hey Raven, we're doing okay but it's pretty tight, they know our defense is weaker without Wells and are taking advantage of that. Thank god we're still winning." They were playing against The Reapers a brutal and merciless hockey team who played dirty to win, they were like cannibals. It suited them especially since their logo was 'we'll eat you alive' followed by a disturbing and crooked smiley face. I thought smiley faces were supposed to spread joy not instigate distress. They wore hideous and gruesome masks that made their faces appear mutilated and distorted, it was a revolting sight.

This was just a 'friendly' match to test the skills of each team and prepare for the tournament that was coming up. Monty predicted that they had a pretty good chance this year. The Reapers are skilled players but too reckless and clumsy, with a bit more analysis and practice it could become a fairly easy win.

Then there were the grounders, they proved to be a formidable opponent and were very tough, their teamwork was something to be envied and their skill at passing the ball a long distance was definitely a strong advantage for them. Monty still believed that they had a good chance; The 100 had been improving greatly and had attracted a few more strong players. Monty also knew the tactics the grounders used; he could take advantage of this and plan a strategy that would aid them greatly.

There was also a new team that had recently appeared – The Mountain Men. The 100 hadn't fought them yet making them a worry in Monty's mind. Monty had heard of their successes so far and of their personality. They were menacing in their cold and cruel behaviour and feigned kindness that hid it. Their expertise and flair on the pitch was undeniable in the videos Monty had watched of their matches. They hadn't lost one yet. How would The 100 fair against them?

"We could win although our defense is a little weak since Wells dropped out today. Do you know why?"

"I agree. That's why they've managed to score those points, undeserving bastards. I think his dad called him to his office, something about teaching him the ropes."

"Maybe we could sub Murphy in? Oh." Monty comments acknowledging the reason for Wells absence, Wells and his dad were close so it was understandable. Wells didn't want to let him down especially after the incident that ended with Wells in jail for a night. Something about drunk and out of control rowdy behaviour disturbing the peace.

"Murphy?! Are you kidding? He's good in attack but he can't hold back, no way would he be good in defense." Raven complained shaking her head in dismay. Monty knew this but he didn't see any other choice unless Nathan showed up. Another missing person.

"We can't exactly put Myles out there yet, he's not ready. Ever since he got hit in the face by the ball by those bloody Grounders he freaks out when the ball comes near him." Monty was concerned, if The Reapers managed to get past Finn or Raven there was no back-up for Harper. She was good at defending the goal but not as good as Wells, she had the tendency to get distracted when not moving around as much, luckily The Reapers hadn't noticed yet.

"Hey, what are you two talking about so seriously?" Bellamy walked over; he had been blessed in the looks department at birth, he is in a word gorgeous and there were a lot of people who wanted him. Who wouldn't? With his toned muscles that were often on show, his elusive nature and his face (somewhat perfected) but Bellamy didn't stir up any desire for Monty unlike Jasper. He was one of their respected team leaders; Bell and Clarke did an incredible job at drilling determination, spirit and fight their teammates when they had a bad match and began to lose hope. They also had stunning sexual tension but that topic can wait for another day.

"Trying to fix the lack of Wells on the team, it feels impossible." Monty sighed, he felt like he was letting them down. He was the manager, he was supposed to come up with solutions when problems like this arose, it was his job, his duty but he was failing today.

"What's with that face?" Monty jumped like a frightened cat (he wouldn't be surprised if his hairs were standing on end for a second there) at the sudden contact, Jasper had suddenly appeared and put his arm on his shoulders. His heart was pounding a mile a minute, now was not the time. "You let things get to you too much. There's nothing you can do about Wells not being here. We're still winning!" Jasper flashed a dazzling smile his way and Monty couldn't help but smile back. Most of the time he could read Monty like a book; it was a miracle that he hadn't realised that Monty was pining for him.

"Thanks. I just wish there was something I could do. I'm no good at sport. The only thing I can do is research and calculations." Monty avoided any eye-contact choosing to look at the floor and the scruffy shoes that were planted on it. It was something that bothered him immensely. He wanted to be of more use to them and…he was jealous. He wanted to be out the fighting for victory amongst his friends not sitting on the side-lines. He desperately wanted to be involved.

A smack around the head startled him from his dreary thoughts, Jasper was staring at him intensely, looking serious which didn't happen all that often. "We'll have no more of that. You are extremely useful." Jasper lightly hit him in the arm before walking away and Monty was unable to stop the heat that rushed to his cheeks. Thank you Jas, that means a lot.

"We both agree with him, the whole team does." Bellamy agreed with sincerity. "You work so hard for us to make sure we have the best chance of victory. You're our brains. I need a drink; half-time will soon be over." Raven smiled, "wish us luck in the second half!" before following suit.

Monty took out his iPad and made a note to talk to Jaha about arranging to see Wells on days when he didn't have a match to attend. He also made a note to find out where Nathan was but he'd leave the scolding to Bellamy and Clarke. This was the least he could do. The iPad had everything they needed on it, information on their own players, information on other teams, weaknesses and strengths and different training programs.

_Can all players please return to the pitch _said the announcer _let the second half of the match begin!_


	2. My Own Devices

**My Own Devices**

The Reapers looked different, they looked worse than they did before. How was that even possible? Their eyes were bloodshot and sweat was cascading down their freaky masks. They were obviously more riled up than before and the tension in the air had grown heavier, they felt more dangerous. What had happened? This wasn't normal even for them. This couldn't be good. Monty's nerves were climbing and when the whistle blew signalling the start of the second half everything went haywire.

The structure of The Reapers team fell apart almost instantly and all went for the ball with such ferocity and hunger it shocked Monty. It had obviously shocked Bellamy as well as they had managed to swipe the ball away from his stick landing at the stick of a particularly bulky and dangerous looking Reaper who snarled and shouted charging his way down the court straight into Jasper.

"Jasper?!" The word had left his mouth in a frightened scream before he could hold it back, he was on his feet in seconds looking for signs that he was alright.

A hand shot into the air waving a little "I'm alright!" Jasper shouted back. Thank goodness.

Whilst Jasper had been down the bulky guy had been able to score and was cheering in a deranged manner with his other teammates. Shit. Everybody had been occupied by Jasper's fall and making sure he was ok. If they lost…it would be devastating, Monty knew how much his team valued this sport, how much they enjoyed it, how good winning felt after beating the odds. It's his responsibility to get them there.

Each member had returned to their beginning space and prepared for the whistle, a few exchanged glances let Monty know that they had confidence they good win a point back. He hoped so. Clarke was taking the ball this time, she had a powerful swing, Monty had felt the force of it when he had walked into her room and flopped onto her bed thinking it was his own. He had been drunk and definitely out of sorts, who could blame him? It was an easy mistake. But letting his team down was not, it wasn't even an option.

The whistle blew and Bellamy was running backed up by Jasper and Octavia with Drew on their left offering a vantage point from the side if needed. Clarke hit the ball with a resounding smack and it landed at Bellamy's stick as he took a quick glance around him. He shot the ball to Drew moving quickly to get into a space away from the Reapers. They were snarling and following the ball like a cat to a mouse but they weren't guarding or defending individual players when needed.

That was their mistake. Drew shot the ball to Jasper - he was serious, the tension between his eyebrows visible as they furrowed and the quirk of his lips when The Reapers came running at him, it was mischievous and beckoning...not now Monty, focus. Jasper passed to Octavia with ease who simply used her stick to change the balls direction back to Bellamy. The Reapers were still trying to keep track but weren't doing such a great job. The quickness of his team's passes was impressive – it was something that they had been working on recently, quick thinking, and quick passing to give them a brief advantage. Bellamy caught their defenders and keeper off guard and shot the ball into the goal before they had time to react. Yes!

A series of cheers, high fives, hugs and shoulder pats escalated through his team. But Monty couldn't escape his anxiousness, there were 15 minutes of the game left and they were currently tying. Sure it was better than losing but victory was what he wanted for his team, he only wanted the best for them. Monty wanted to see glittering grins plastered on their faces and their cockiness to be expressed over celebratory drinks that night.

Monty often didn't get what he wanted, he couldn't get the guy, he couldn't get his mother's approval and he couldn't get his team victory, even after all their preparation and hard work. The game had finished with a tie. There were smiles but no glittering grins on their faces. The 100 had done their best but had just come short and that sucked the life out of them. There were no offers to go out and celebrate, no attempt to gloss over their almost loss, just acceptance that they could've done better but hadn't. Monty felt ill, he thought any minute he was going to hurl and cry alongside that which would only make him convulse and vomit more.

He said that they'd leave the meeting for tomorrow and with a small smile and a wave he left, glancing back once to catch a glimpse of Jasper's handsome face slicked in sweat and smile that never reached his eyes. Monty had let them down. He should've done something. He could've better prepared them, tried more training techniques, he could've supported them more if only he hadn't been such a sickly kid he would've tried to become better at sports. If only he was able to be a benefit to them. The tears were running freely now, the words "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" blaring in his mind.

Monty had made his way home, to his ridiculously small apartment, it was a mess – he hadn't realised how bad it had gotten. He would tidy it tonight when he got home but first he had something to do. After they lost a match against the grounders a couple of months ago Monty had decided that it was a time to change. To change himself. He kept it hidden from his friends knowing they wouldn't approve, they would say that he's fine the way he is, that he didn't need to do this but Monty couldn't accept it. It was his duty to his teammates to help them and save them from the chill of losing.

Monty had changed into more comfortable clothing – grey jogging bottoms and a t-shirt and his usual trainers. He grabbed his coat hurrying to put it on as he walked out the door, locking it behind him. Monty walked at a brisk pace; he had managed to find a hockey court near his house that was always unoccupied after 4pm which he gratefully took advantage of.

Monty hated the fact that he had been sickly as a kid, he had spent a lot of time in the hospital; it had damaged his immune system and made him a lot weaker in fitness. Until he became the manager of The 100 he had never considered trying to improve it since it hadn't been a priority but now it was important. He never thought he would love being their manager so much, they had started out as friends but now they were more. They were a team and would fight for each other on the battlefield. It brought out new things in everyone and the determination to see what had started out as a joke over some beers was at full capacity.

Monty reached the court. Terror shot through him, burning him from the inside. His mouth fell open and the cruel eyes staring spears into him.

Grounders.


	3. Red Flag

Grounders.

They don't look as horrifying as the reapers but they were still freakishly different from The 100. Every grounder wore a tattoo proudly marking them as part of the clan, as a grounder. Every time The Grounders won a hockey match another fragment would be added to the original tattoo boasting their successes. Not acknowledging their losses.

The Grounders tactics were brutal, strategic and deadly. In their minds they were fair and logical but Monty couldn't see any fairness on the horizon. For example if one of them screwed up during a game afterwards they would be punished...severely. Monty had heard the screams, the pleading and then the silence. Monty couldn't understand their way of thinking or the laws of their team. One slip-up and they're tortured?! Monty thought they were too severe, too grounded in their ways. It was hard to accept them as people at times but as opponents or enemies on the battlefield it was easy.

But that didn't explain why they were here? Monty was terrified, met by predatory eyes and devilish smirks, this was bad. Monty had never met any of The Grounders away from hockey. Maybe nothing was going to happen; maybe it was just a coincidence that they were here. There were only two of them - their vice captains Anya and the bald one. Monty had forgotten his name and bald seemed appropriate. Monty knew Anya's skill and of Baldy's ruthlessness. If anything happened Monty would be completely vulnerable; he only knew how to run away and even then he wouldn't be able to get far thanks to his health.

"Back again Monty?" One of them, the male, drawled out. That rules out the possibility of them being here by coincidence. "So helpless, so weak, so desperate. It's so sad."

Monty was backing away slowly but walked straight into something hard and solid and warm. He turned his face just enough to see the familiar face of Lincoln one of their star players. Shit. Lincoln said nothing, didn't even look at Monty just held him firmly in place. Lincoln wasn't like the other grounders per say. He had an intense affection for one of The 100 - Octavia - and that had changed him yet he denied himself any contact any possibility of becoming something better than an enemy. But he allowed himself the occasional glance during half time.

"Did you really think we'd let you turn tail and run?" He laughed like a charred piece of charcoal was stuck in his throat, it was vile. Anya simple looked pissed, her eyes brimming with hatred. What had Monty ever done? He'd never even spoken to a Grounder before.

"Tristan stop intimidating him. We only need to do what we came here for."

"W-what do you want from me?" Monty squeaked out despite the desperate attempt to keep his voice level.

"Quit." Anya stated simply, her expression revealing nothing. Quit? Quit what? Monty didn't understand he didn't have a social life outside of The 100. They were the only thing...no. No. They couldn't possibly be suggesting that he... "You're their manager right? The only reason they're worth anything as a team so we want you to quit? If you leave them, then they'll be left to their own tactics and let's face it Bellamy's temper will get the better of him, Clarke is bound to make a brash decision. And the rest of them are only worthless underlings. Quit Monty." It was a demand that came out as a snarl.

"NO!" The words tore out of him. How could they ask that? It was astounding and infuriating. If they really believed that he would leave behind the only good thing he had then they were incredibly naive and stupid. He would never abandon one of his own.

"I don't suppose we could persuade you." Anya looked deadly like a predator stalking its prey. Monty was definitely the prey. She was inches from his face now and Monty knew what would happen if he didn't oblige. But he wasn't that weak.

"No." He said simply, he felt deflated and defeated that he couldn't come up with a better speech or phrase. Anything that sounded strong, with some fighting spirit.

"Make the boy quit or leave him in terror." She turned to Tristan who face stretched into a rotten smile. "You know what to do." Anya was walking away and she was replaced by Tristan. Before Monty could try to break free, scream or fight back a crack resounded through the silence. He thought that was his nose or maybe a rib. He wasn't sure where the pain was coming from anymore. He just knew it kept getting worse, spiking in different places. He could hear satanic laughter ringing in his ears and his vision blurred until he was dropped. Lincoln had let go of his firm grasp on his arms but Monty couldn't stay stood. His legs had become jelly, lost any power in them at all. He spluttered and coughed roughly blood spraying the ground in front of him. Then there was nothing but darkness.

"Monty?! Monty?! Oh God no. What did they do to you? Monty wake up, please Monty." Monty felt something wet dribble down his cheek and he felt something warm around him, a familiar voice reaching his ears, his only clarity. "Please don't die."

"I'm not going to die, idiot." Monty heaved out, his voice raspy and damaged.

"Monty!" He was squished in the arms of the one he loved. He was ridiculously happy but fuck it hurt.

"Jasper little tight." Monty managed before bursting into a short coughing fit. Jasper rubbed his hands up and down his back; it helped in ways Monty couldn't explain. "Help me up?"

"Back to your place right?" Monty managed a nod in response. "Climb on." Huh? Monty opened his eyes to see Jasper crouched in front of him his back displayed it was so enticing and welcoming. "Hey Monty unless you want me to carry you princess style..."

Monty suddenly felt very hot and flushed. Why Jasper? He carefully tangled his arms and Jasper's neck and secured his legs around his waist. Jasper stood holding his legs closely to him securing him in place and started walking towards Monty's home. Monty spoke into Jasper's back the feeling was amazing and warm "Thank you. You're my hero."

The walk back to Monty's flat didn't take long since it wasn't far from the hockey court. Soon Jasper had gently placed him on the sofa and gone to find medical supplies to clean Monty's bleeding face. Monty swore it was Jasper whom was always coming to his rescue. He truly was his hero. But there was a constant dull ache in his heart that hung around like a thick fog. Monty desperately wanted to tell Jasper how he felt, it was just so difficult and Monty's fear of rejection was ever looming. What if it was worse than rejection and Jasper refused to have anything to do with him? No, Jasper probably wouldn't do that but their friendship would undoubtedly become strained and awkward. They'd drift apart. Monty hated that idea.

Jasper promptly returned but he didn't look like his usual self. He looked angry and worried and depressed but perhaps Monty was just seeing things. His vision still blurred if he moved his head too quickly. Jasper knelt in front of Monty; it was strange to be looking down at him since Jasper was usually taller than him, even if it wasn't by much Monty still had to tilt his head up a little. Jasper dabbed the medical cloth into the luke warm water he had prepared and carefully began to wipe at the dried blood on Monty's face. Monty winced. He bet his face looked awful.

"Sorry." Jasper spoke softly. He looked even more unfairly handsome at this angle. Monty had the urge to lean down and kiss him, it wouldn't take much - he was so close. "Monty what happened tonight?" Jasper was cupping his face now as he continued to tenderly wipe away the blood and clean his open cuts. "When I saw you there…" He trailed off looking away; Monty wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to reassure Jasper, tell him there was nothing to worry about but he couldn't convince himself of that. What good would it do to lie?

"Grounders." Monty mumbled weakly. "They want me to quit. To stop being manager for The 100." Jaspers looked shell shocked. "But I didn't! I refused! I swear I couldn't abandon everyone, you."

"So you took a beating for us all?"

"Yeah pretty much. I know everybody would do the same for me. I'm glad you found me. Thank you Jasper." Monty attempted a smile but it hurt his lip which had been split pretty badly. Then he thought about it "Jasper how did you find me? You don't live near this side of town." Jasper blushed. He frigging blushed. Monty was positive it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"I came to err watch you." Jasper admitted sheepishly.

"Watch me?" Now it was Monty's turn to be shocked.

"Yeah, I err kind of know about you secretly training." Oh God, Monty felt mortified. How? How did he know? "I came to see you one day but you weren't in so I decided to go for a walk when I saw you there running laps. Didn't take me long to figure out why either."

"You know." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Monty you-" Jasper began but Monty was quick to interrupt. He didn't want to hear things like you don't need to do this or you already do enough for the team.

"I need the toilet, excuse me." Monty began to get up but was quickly pushed down, gently, by Jasper.

"Why're you running?" Monty didn't reply he didn't feel like explaining himself. "You don't know what I was going to say. I'm well aware that you feel that you're not good enough for the team and I know every time I try and convince you otherwise but I'm not going to anymore." Monty's head shot up. What did he mean? "When I saw you trying so hard despite your health, despite being told again and again that you don't need to go so far for us I realised how important this is to you. So I'm going to support you instead and help you if I can."

Jasper smiled awkwardly glancing up to meet Monty's stunned expression and sparkling eyes. Monty didn't think he just took action. He kissed Jasper.


	4. What If

It was over in seconds, it had ended before it had really begun. Monty's heart was thumping so loudly in his chest it was beginning to hurt on a scale that scared him. He had just kissed his best friend. What had happened to his determination to keep his feelings hidden? Where had his defiant will to keep Jasper as a friend (safe, secure and still around) gone? Monty had just made a huge mistake and he didn't know how to fix it. No words seemed to fit; no actions seemed to be a good idea, especially since actions were what had landed him here.

Monty knew the possible consequences and Jaspers reaction was proof that Monty had had every right to suspect the worse. Jasper currently had a mixture of distress, disgust and outrage working his features. Seconds after Monty had initiated the kiss he had scuttled back as quickly as he could until his back was against the wall. Monty was appalled by his own actions. He had never meant for this to happen. He had been so overcome with desire, care and love in that moment that any sense he had left had vanished.

Monty was so unsure of himself, what would happen now? This was worse than he had imagined; his imagination came far below what was happening right now. "Jasper I-"

"I need to go." Jasper blurted out before swiftly and at a crushingly quick pace got up and walked out the apartment. He was gone. Monty had just ruined the best thing he had. He felt sick. He could feel the hatred for himself circling around in his stomach.

The tears were overwhelming as Monty clutched his face in his hands. He hadn't cried like this in a long time, he felt dejected. He had forgotten how painful it was. The tears became more obnoxious gliding faster down his face creating pools in his hands. His body automatically closed in on itself, much like his heart was doing, curling up into a tight ball, hugging his knees to his chest and hiding. It was painful to do so but the physical pain didn't compare to the emotional pain. Monty could only see the betrayal on Jasper's angry face as he thought of the different 'what ifs' he had come up with so many times before however this scenario hadn't been among them.

Monty had been rejected countless times, his heart crushed and left deflated but Jasper had never left him. He supposed it had been a vain hope that Jasper would still accept Monty or perhaps just try and laugh it off saying that they got too caught up in the moment. Jasper had even punched him once and they had still managed to talk things through and come to an understanding. All of them were vain hopes.

Monty had even entertained the idea that Jasper wouldn't reject him. That he felt the same way as Monty and that they could figure this out together just like they always did. Monty had been met with dozens of small kisses in response to his confession before too, an idea that had made him giddy with excitement and pleasure before he realised that it wasn't real. It would never be real.

The 'what ifs' had been a form of preparation for the inevitable and since Monty had never been sure on how Jasper would react he had come up with many. They hadn't helped after all. They hadn't prepared his heart or his gut. Monty could still feel the sensation of having Jasper's lips against his own, soft and warm and perfect. He wanted to feel them again.

When Monty finally lifted his head to check the time it was already 3am. He forced himself up and to his bedroom stripping off his clothes before wrapping himself into his quilt.

'What if' hadn't prepared his heart or his gut. 'What if' had made the situation feel and look ten times worse. 'What if' had made Monty stupidly hold onto hope when there was none.

Monty could still feel the sensation of having Jasper's lips against his own, soft and warm and perfect. He wanted to feel them again. He wanted to see Jasper's smiling face because it was so goddamn beautiful. Monty wanted to apologise, say it meant nothing, that it was just a stupid prank – anything to bring him back. But if there was one thing Monty was not, it was a liar. He would never lie to Jasper.

When Monty finally lifted his head to check the time it was already 3am. He forced himself up and to his bedroom stripping off his clothes before wrapping himself into his quilt. The tears hadn't stopped for a second, his eyes red and raw and uncomfortably sore. Monty felt as if had set a cold fire burning in his soul throbbing and aching as it spread to every inch of his body.

Monty hears a thump against his bedroom door. He rolls out of bed using his quilt as a cushion against the cold hard floor and shuffles to the door leaning against it. "Do you hate me?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"I just kissed you so I think that's definitely plausible…no its certain" Monty hears a shaky laugh and a small wind ignites, ready to push away the icy fire currently entrapping his heart, with hope that Jasper won't abandon their friendship. Even if Jasper says he wants nothing to do with him a heart can't be shattered twice by the same person, right?

"I need to understand what it meant to you first. I need to know why you kissed me." Jasper was taking his time, figuring out what should and shouldn't be said. "Please tell me Monty. Tell me why."

"I…" Jasper was looking at him earnestly but he looked pained right now. Monty hated it. "I just really wanted to...have done for a while. You know what that means right?" Monty couldn't read the expression on Jasper's face now so he continued. "I like you. It's more than just being friends, I want more. But I was never planning on you finding out." Monty explained solemnly.

"You like me?" Jasper asked breathlessly.

"Yeah."


End file.
